No Need To Run
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Formerly Love Epidemic, now completely revamped. Risa has found out about Dark and Riku's kiss and now has plans to make Dark jealous. Meanwhile, Riku's trying to short out her feelings. [Chapter 2]
1. A Thieve's Kiss

**A/n: Formerly Love Epidemic! This story has been completely revamped! I hated where this story was going and decided to change it, but I was still fond of this first chapter. Sorry Dark and Riku fans this might turn out to be a Riku and Daisuke fic or not you'll just have to see. At this point it's anyone's game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel**

A small figure waited patiently by a wooden bench in a small park centrally located in Azumano, Japan. The ivory moon was hanging proudly in the night sky, triumphant in out shining the surrounding stars. Riku Harada swayed gently back and forth on her heels sending her over sized tee shirt flapping against her thighs, as her coveted patience was wearing thin. She only recently slipped out from the security of her bed and her sister's consciousness leaving her in her pajamas, which consisted of a large shirt and soft cotton shorts.

Her growing loneliness was thankfully short lived as the sound of soaring wings caught her attention. The silhouette of an angel passed over the moon only later to be divulged as the legendary thief Dark Mousy. He landed bearing his trademark smile and as his ebony wings infolded Riku's expression turned sour.

"The letter said Daisuke would meet me," she hissed venomously.

"Well I had to tell you something to get you here," he shrugged. "I didn't expect you to come rushing to meet the phantom Dark."

"Well you're right," she snapped, folding her arms and turning away. "What do you want from me?"

Somewhere in depths of Dark's subconscious Daisuke was listening inventively to the pair's conversation. He could easily read Riku's troubled expression through Dark's amethyst colored eyes. He was also aware of Dark's secreted feelings for Riku and how serious they were despite his attempts to play them off as nothing. Would he reveal those feelings now?

"Why do you hate me so much, Riku?"

Riku gradually raised her head to the sky, so many stars-too many to count. She had never heard him call her name before, it sounded funny coming from his lips. The way he said her name made her sound like a completely different person, like some sophisticated woman or movie star. He said the words softly and with care like calling out to a lover.

"Is it because I stole your first kiss?" he chuckled to himself dryly.

Her fist clenched.

"You don't understand!" she protested. "That was something special to me; a moment I am always going to remember and it was-. It was…"

"Wasted on me," he completed sadly.

Riku nodded. Seeing the distress play across his face made her feel an unexpected remorse for her outburst, but didn't she want him to regret what he took from her all along. She wasn't anticipating a reaction like this. Did he really care that much?

Trying to fight off his gnawing emotions, Dark resumed a playful smirk. "You should thank me, Miss Harada, I've practically made you a woman."

"I don't want to become a woman at the hands of you, Dark," Riku's gaze drifted to her feet.

The violet haired thief felt his own heart sink, " No…you prefer Daisuke."

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him once again, "How did you know about that."

"Because I've studied you like a famous piece of art and it's written across that beautiful face of yours."

"My face is the same as Risa..."

"And he'll never she past her," she added.

Cupping her chin firmly in his hand Dark brought her face to his own, forcing her honey eyes to meet his fiery pair. "If I one day hand you what you desire, tell me, could you love me then?"

Riku tried her best to look away but his intensifying gaze drew her in like a moth to the flame. "I...I," she swallowed nervously, her saliva feeling more like needles as it slid down her throat.

"Then inform me this," his whisper seductively, leaning inward, "would you hate me if I stole another kiss?"

Before she could muster the courage to reject him, his lips had already overlapped hers. Proverbial warmth showered over his as she bathed in the familiar taste and tenderness of his lips. Lingering for but a moment he withdrew as she gazed dazedly back at him. Once her vision had settled she realized he had now extended his onyx wings and was preparing for flight. Offering her one final smile he elevated into the sky, once again a dark shadow contrasted by the moon's light.

Raising a slender finger, she brushed over her lips, as her cheeks grew warm.

_That pervert…_she smiled.

Heading home she thought that maybe she would give the creep a chance. You never knew…tomorrow was a new day.

Meanwhile inside Dark's head, Daisuke was going insane. "What were you thinking seducing Harada-san!"

**A/n: and there you have it. What do you think of the improvement? And you guys get to vote on the couples to be. **

**Risa and Satoshi.**

**Risa and Dark.**

**Risa and Daisuke.**

**Risa and Krad- I have no idea how to make this work.**

**Riku and Satoshi- a little rough but I could make it as believable as Risa/Satoshi **

**Riku and Dark- either way there will be some include**

**Riku and Krad- believe it or not I'm masterful enough to make this work!**

**Riku and Daisuke**

**Limit your vote to two please. One for either girl or I could make it to some psycho love triangle, which it will undoubtedly, be anyway. And give Risa some love; she's not that bad!**


	2. A Sister's Confession

**A/N: Thank you Daisuke-n-Dark for your suggestion! I thought it over and thought…sure I can pull this off, I hope! So I'm going to try to bring your plot to life and hope it comes out like you imagined it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. Credit of this plot goes to Daisuke-n-Dark; I just made it come to life ((wink))!**

"I can't believe you would just kiss Harada-san like that and without her permission!" Daisuke fumed. "Honestly Dark you're so shameless."

"Hey," the thief echoed from within his tamer's head, "you weren't supposed to be watching."

"How could I not?" Daisuke sighed. "And I don't think that's the way to win her over, Harada-san isn't like other girls."

"No problem," Dark smirked, "I love a challenge."

Daisuke buried his face in his hands in defeat. _This can't be good._

The sun was just beginning to stream in through the mesh, light pink curtains framing Riku's bedroom window, but Riku was already awake. She was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, staring out the window caught up in the rapture of an undeniable reverie. Tepid beams flowed in resting at her feet keeping the warm against the morning chill.

_Cupping her chin firmly in his hand Dark brought her face to his own, forcing her honey eyes to meet his fiery own. "If I one day hand you what you desire, tell me, could you love me then?"_

_Riku tried her best to look away but his intensifying gaze drew her in like a moth to the flame. "I...I," she swallowed nervously, her saliva feeling more like needles as it slid down her throat._

"_Then inform me this," his whisper seductively, leaning inward, "would you hate me if I stole another kiss?"_

Riku felt her cheeks grow hot as she raised a hand to her trembling bottom lip. _Did all that really happen last night? _She felt ridiculous for getting caught up so much in all of this; it wasn't like her. She was always more interested in sports and grades than boys and if she did ever fall for a guy it certainly wouldn't be for one like Dark. This was Risa's area of expertise; she had no idea what to do. _Why do I feel so funny inside?_

"What you thinking about?" she heard her sister call from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Riku snapped from her thoughts, "Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?" Risa took a few cautious steps into the room, "It didn't look like nothing."

"If you're going to invite yourself into my room could you please not pester me!"

Risa frowned.

"Jeez Riku, you're always such a grouch in the mornings," She pouted flopping down on her sister's bed.

Riku sighed and rested her head on her knees. _What am I going to do?_

"Oh come on!" Risa pried," I can tell something's bothering you. We're sister's; were suppose to be able to tell each other anything."

Riku's eyes darkened a bit as she glanced over at her twin. She knew well of Risa's infatuation with Dark. _I don't think she could handle it if I did tell her._ "It's nothing really," she smiled.

Risa let out a slight huff of defeat. "Fine be that way!"

Rising from the bed, Risa smoothed out the creases in her ruffled nightgown and stalked toward the door. Half way through the doorway she paused, "Don't forget to come down for breakfast." Annoyed by her sister's stubbornness, she disappeared.

Riku stared blankly at her empty doorway, blinking a couple of times. She giggled to herself thinking of Risa's furious expression. Shaking her head, she fell back down against her pillows. Staring at the ceiling she smiled. _Sure, why not give him a chance?_

"If Riku won't tell me then I'll have to find out myself," Risa heaved, consulting her tarot cards.

Grinning mischievously, she calmly flipped over the cards. After meditating over them a bit, her coffee colored eyes grew wide. Mouth agape, she brought the card closer for further evaluation. _This can't be right!_

"You kissed someone!" Risa stormed into Riku's room just as she was pulling a tangerine colored shirt over her head.

"What are you raving about?" the older twin sighed just as her head popped out of the collar of her shirt.

"I asked my tarot cards what your deal was and it showed that you kissed someone!" Risa continued to seethe.

"So?" Riku shrugged.

"This isn't fair!" Risa whined, "I'm the cute one, I'm suppose to have my first kiss before you!"

Riku's right eyebrow twitched in agitation, "Don't you think you're being a bit immature about this?"

"Who was it?" Risa's head shot up, eyes round and laced with tears.

"Just some guy," Riku picked up the brush from her dresser and began to run it through her auburn hair.

"Tell me!"

"Risa…"

"TELL ME!"

Closing her eyes she sat the oak brush back down. With a half-hearted sigh she turned to face her distressed twin. "It was…Dark."

"How could you?" Risa shouted, bolting for the door and slamming it with equal emphasis.

Riku sat on the bench next to her dresser, folding her hands in her lap. "Well that went well."


End file.
